


A los 32 años

by Sandy_Tsuki



Series: Dracothon y Harrython [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_Tsuki/pseuds/Sandy_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el Dracothon 2012, Draco Malfoy es un sanador que acaba de cumplir treinta y dos años, comenzando una nueva etapa de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Su Próxima meta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**Su próxima meta**

Ahí estaba a sus treinta y dos años viendo como todo lo que alguna vez soñó, se volvía realidad.

Tenía una familia muy unida: sus padres quienes le apoyaron en todo momento; su lindo hijo Scorpius de seis años, quien con una sonrisa le alegraba el día y el recuerdo de su mujer que siempre le acompañaba en los momentos difíciles, perderla había sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero su pequeño hijo era razón suficiente para seguir adelante.

Su carrera alcanzo su auge hace un par de semanas cuando el ministerio le dio todas las licencias y demás papeleo interminable para poder poner un consultorio pediátrico propio en el mismo Callejón Diagon entre la Boticaria y Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch.

Era muy pequeño: apenas tenía una diminuta sala de esperas y lo que sería su consultorio.

Los del ministerio se la habían puesto muy difícil, le retrasaron lo mas que pudieron los papeles y cuando lo consiguió le exigieron un lugar pequeño pues _“ya existe San Mungo, no necesitas más espacio para llevar a cabo tu negocio, no durara mucho”_

El cómo astuta serpiente, guardo sus comentarios y espero, pronto se darían cuanta que los accidentes en los niños son muy comunes y demasiado habituales en el Callejón Diagon y seguramente las personas querrían sanar pronto a sus hijos, y por lógica… ¿Qué queda más cerca, San Mungo (corriendo el riesgo de escindir a sus hijos) o un consultorio en el mismo Callejón?

Y como decía al principio: Ahí estaba a sus treinta y dos años viendo como todo lo que alguna vez soñó, se volvía realidad, su pequeño consultorio abría sus puertas, y con ello una nueva etapa en su vida.

No espero que, de entre toda la gente posible, su primer cliente fuera un Potter jadeante con un niño lloroso en brazos.

–Se tropezó y aplasto su mano, creo que no se ve muy bien que digamos y su nariz no deja de sangrar, de hecho creo que fue una caída muy fea – Potter estaba sudoroso, Draco pensó que los años le habían beneficiado.

–Pasa y siéntalo en la camilla– Pidió amablemente luciendo orgullosamente su bata verde de sanador, comenzó a revisar al pequeño– ¿y cómo te llamas pequeño mago?

Delicado como si tocara cristal, El Slytherin comenzó a limpiar la nariz del pequeño quien trataba de calmar sus sollozos para poder contestar.

–Albus– respondió gangosamente– pero me dicen Al

– ¿En serio? un nombre muy peculiar, soy Draco– comentó deteniendo la hemorragia de la nariz de su pequeño paciente– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – continuo preguntando para entretener al mini Potter y que este no se fijara en el feo ángulo que había tomado su muñeca.

–seis, señor– su voz aun sonaba gangosa pero seguía atentamente la varita del sanador rubio.

–Oh, mi hijo tiene tu edad, le gusta jugar con su mascota, ¿tienes alguna mascota?

Harry solo observaba como Malfoy trataba a su hijo, con esa paciencia y delicadeza, una imagen muy distinta al Malfoy de la escuela.

Draco continuo haciendo preguntas y curando a Albus, mientras Harry se fascinaba con la nueva faceta del rubio.

Al finalizar el pequeño tenía su brazo vendado y en el otro brazo un librito de cinco hojas con un cuento dentro, según Draco era mejor regalarles a los pequeños cuentos y fomentar la lectura a regalarles dulces.

Harry agradeció el servicio después de pagarle a Draco, prometiendo llevar a su hijo para una revisión, tomando las pociones para el dolor e inflamación y después salir apresuradamente a donde los Weasley.

Draco sonrió, Potter regresaría y el cómo serpiente astuta que es, haría desear a ese león regresar una y otra y otra vez hasta que nunca se fuera de su lado, esa sería su próxima meta en la vida.


	2. Espiando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Son betear, por lo tanto con errores, por lo tanto cuidado!! jajaja  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner INC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tratare de subirlos rapido porque ya los tengo, espero que les guste!! si no les gusta algo, o quieren saludarme ahi estan los comentarios!! un enorme beso y gracias por leerme.  
> Responde al reto dos... Un toque de animagia... en el Dracothon

**Espiando.  
** Después de llevar por segunda vez a Albus al consultorio de Malfoy, Harry pudo observar que el consultorio no estaba desierto como la última vez, había como tres familias esperando a que atendieran a sus hijos, eso en cierta forma le agrado.

Malfoy se mostraba paciente y era preciso con sus diagnósticos, y a los niños que se portaban bien les regalaba o cuentos o libros para colorear, de hecho Harry pensaba que Malfoy había invertido mucho pero por lo que veía, eso se le iba a regresar con creces, teniendo nuevos y frecuentes pacientes.

El mismo Harry había decidido comenzar a llevar a sus hijos pues al contrario de San Mungo ahí no recibía un trato preferencial, tenía que esperar su turno y a la hora que revisaban a su hijo no se dedicaban a complacerlo diciéndole que sus hijos estaban en perfecto estado, o cosas similares, Malfoy había sido muy profesional, contestando sus dudas y dándole recomendaciones.

Los Weasley no aprobaban que llevara a Albus a “ese” consultorio y el les había prometido conseguir un recuerdo para mostrarles lo bien que trataba a los niños, Hermione dijo que seguramente Malfoy se portaba bien porque él era Harry Potter y le convenía tenerlo contento, así que Harry para mostrarles que no era cierto se disfrazaría y conseguiría dicho recuerdo.

Eso lo había llevado a convertirse en su forma animaga, no lo enorgullecía pero era perfecto para espiar, ahora solo se preguntaba cómo iba a entrar al consultorio sin ser echado a patadas.

Caminaba con sus cuatro patitas frente al consultorio, meditando la mejor manera de colarse, cuando un pequeño niño lo alzo sorprendiéndole.

–Hey, que lindo eres, y tan suavecito– le decía restregando su sonrojada mejilla en el pelaje de Harry– vamos y si tenemos suerte mi papá me dejara adoptarte.

Sorprendentemente el pequeño se dirigió al interior del local de Malfoy cargándolo amablemente, paso por la sala de esperas hasta el consultorio y entro sin tocar.

–…seria adecuado que no lo dejara tomar cosas frías por el momento y darle esta poción cada ocho horas hasta que se mejore... – Malfoy ignoro al pequeño mientras seguía dándole indicaciones a uno de sus pacientes en turno y cuando el señor salió con su hijo tomándole de la mano, el rubio volteo a verlos.

Harry se puso nervioso, ¿Qué tal si Malfoy lo reconocía? O peor ¿qué tal si le consentía a su hijo adoptarlo como mascota?

–Mira papi, ¿verdad que esta lindo? Es mi amigo, y quiere quedarse conmigo– solo el pequeño sonriendo animadamente con una inocencia que encantaba.

–Scorpius…– soltó con un suspiro cansado–… si hijo es muy lindo, pero ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no metas animales en mi consultorio?

–Cinco– respondió el niño muy seguro con una sonrisa en su cara

–no, van más de Cinco…

–Bueno tres– Interrumpió Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír

–Cinco es más que tres– corrigió con paciencia– mira, no es bueno meter animalitos porque ellos están sucios, y traen bichitos que pueden infectar el material de mi trabajo, ¿entiendes?

–Sí, pero Señor Aguacate quería venir conmigo a conocerte y a quedarse en casa, ¿puede quedarse en casa papi?

–Está sucio Scorpius, y puedes decirme el por qué se llama “Señor Aguacate”

–Sus ojos son verdes como aguacate y él me dijo que se llamaba Señor Aguacate.

–Tu lógica es muy buena Scorpius, tu papi sigue trabajando, así que ve a jugar con… Señor Aguacate y después veremos si puedes conservarlo

–Papi– su tono era solemne y Harry solo pensaba en reírse de aquella conversación tan peculiar– Señor aguacate DEBE quedarse, Miss Nube dijo que quería un novio y el Señor Aguacate me dijo que él sería su novio.

Draco soltó una carcajada y acomodo el consultorio con su varita para hacer pasar al siguiente cliente, limpiando por todos lados, incluso a su hijo y al animal que sostenía.

–Hijo no sé como llegaste a la conclusión de que un pavo real albino se puede cruzar con un gato, mejor ve a jugar y luego te explico la razón de que ellos no pueden ser novios.

El pequeño hizo un lindo puchero y salió con su carga en brazos murmurando cosas como _“seguramente no pueden ser novios porque el abuelo diría que Señor Aguacate es muggle, pero sé que mi papi me diría que el abuelo está loco y no importa si es muggle, o hijo de muggle mientras se amen”_

Harry creyó que con ese recuerdo seria más que suficiente para los Weasley, que mejor que ver cómo era Draco con su hijo y ver como Scorpius escuchaba de su padre que “… _no importa si es muggle, o hijo de muggle mientras se amen…”_ Eso decía mucho de la persona que se había convertido Draco.

Ahora su siguiente problema sería escapar del hijo de Malfoy sin que el pequeño se pusiera a llorar por perder al Señor Aguacate.


	3. La pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Groserías y un pequeño Scorpius lastimado, sin betear, por lo tanto con errores, por lo tanto cuidado!! jajaja
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner INC.

 

**La pelea:**

Harry aun estaba convertido en “Señor Aguacate”  escapar se veía muy lejano, pues el pequeño rubio lo tenía abrazado, y la única solución sería que lo rasguñara, pero eso sin duda dañaría al pequeño que lo había tratado tan bien.

Harry seguía escuchando el monologo del pequeño que tenía una enorme imaginación, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con un niño, y este pequeño le divertía mucho con sus comentarios, levantó la vista cuando el pequeño detuvo su charla.

–Dámelo– exigió un pequeño pelirrojo que Harry conocía perfectamente

–No– respondió el pequeño rubio apretujando al gato contra sí.

–Es mi papá dámelo– exigió nuevamente pero con un tono más brusco

–No, el Señor Aguacate no puede ser tu papá, es mi amigo, vete– Scorpius dio unos pequeños pasitos hacia atrás temiendo que ese niño más grande le quitara su preciada nueva mascota y que lo golpeara

– ¡Dije que me lo des! – James agarro a Scorpius de una mano, impidiendo que este corriera, pero el pequeño Malfoy no soltaba a Harry

–¡Suéltame! Le diré a mi papá y luego a mi abuelo

–No me importa, dámelo tu tonto idiota– Harry decidió castigar severamente a su hijo, no tenía derecho de ser tan grosero y rudo con un niño menor y tenía que hablar seriamente con George y Ron a quienes les parecía gracioso enseñarle groserías a sus hijos.

Hubo una fuerte sacudida y el Harry salió volando y el pequeño Scorpius fue a parar al piso, un hueco “crack” se escucho y un llanto desesperado, cuando Harry se recupero de la caída pudo apreciar que había sido ese sonido, el pequeño Scorpius estaba tirado y su pequeña cabeza sangraba.

Así fue como rápidamente el Señor Aguacate se convirtió nuevamente en Harry Potter, quien corrió rápidamente a cargar al pequeño y llevarlo dentro del consultorio, siseando un enojado “ _estas castigado jovencito_ ” al otro niño que miraba la sangre.

Totalmente espantado James siguió a su padre dentro del consultorio, pensando si sería bueno avisar a mamá que estaba dentro de la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch junto con sus otros hermanos.

El Sanador salió rápidamente al encuentro sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su hijo llorando, quien al ver a su padre se zafó de los brazos de Harry.

–¿Qué paso? – pregunto al aire viendo preocupadamente a su hijo, revisando de inmediato la cabeza del pequeño e ignorando a los pocos clientes que había ahí.

–Señor Aguacate no es un gato– Sollozo con un enorme sentimiento el pequeño rubio adelantándose a la explicación de Harry– es el papá de ese niño feo quien me aventó y me llamo tonto idiota y mi cabeza me duele– todo lo dijo sin respirar, con la carita roja y llena de lagrimas– Tonto Señor Aguacate ¡ya no eres mi amigo! ¡Te odio!

Draco miro fieramente a Harry quien trataba de explicarse y al mismo tiempo disculparse con el pequeño Scorpius, estaba realmente apenado. Pero el rubio siseo fríamente un _“Lárgate de aquí Potter”_ y corrió a su consultorio a curar a su hijo.

Draco estaba furioso, el solo trataba de sacar su negocio a flote y se había asegurado de tratar a todos con cortesía,  ¿y cómo pagaba ese estúpido cara rajada? Maltratando a su hijo, no pensó que quería revivir las viejas batallas épicas que llevaban en la escuela, pero esto era guerra, y el que quería algo mas con Potter, ja que iluso había sido.

Scorpius contestaba las preguntas de su padre con un poco de exageración, pero Draco entendía que su pequeño se sentía muy lastimado, y defraudado con su nuevo amigo el Señor Aguacate, _estúpido Potter_ , pensaba Draco sin dejar de curar a su hijo.

Al salir vio a Potter aun ahí, con la cara de apaleado y con su hijo a un lado quien apenas contenía las lagrimas, seguramente por el regaño que su papá le había dado momentos antes.

–-¡Malfoy! Veras…

–Cállate y lárgate de aquí, ni tu ni tu familia es bienvenida a este consultorio, así este en quiebra– Interrumpió Draco fieramente con la cara enrojecida, algunos clientes se marcharon llevándose a sus hijos y solo una señora se quedo ahí, pues su hijo necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia– Adelante– le dijo amablemente a Draco tratando de tranquilizarse y se metió al consultorio sin mirar atrás.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió momentos después y de ella salió Scorpius aun un poco sollozante, y al ver a Harry y a James se tenso y frunció su ceño.

–Scorpius, por favor ven, James y yo queremos disculparnos– el pequeño dudo y se cruzo de brazos, bueno, al menos eso intento pues más bien parecía que se estaba abrazando a él mismo.

–Pero ya dije que no eras mi amigo– respondió como si eso lo justificara.

–Lo sé, en serio discúlpame por no seguir siendo el amm… Señor Aguacate, pero si quiero ser tu amigo– dijo y cuando termino el pequeño Malfoy descruzo los brazos y se acerco un poco hacia los Potter.

–Perdón por decirte tonto, mi papi dice que no debo de ofender a los demás y perdón por decir que te odiaba, papá me dice que no debo decir que odio a nadie porque es un sentimiento muy feo que solo lastima a tu alma y a las otras personas– Harry sinceramente se derritió con ese niño tan inocente y puro, el corazón se le calentó al ver como ese niño estaba educado.

–¿Me disculpas por hablarte tan feo y aventarte y hacer que sangraras?– Dijo James avergonzado, su papá le había hecho ver su error, pero es que se había sentido muy celoso cuando había visto abrazar a ese pequeño a la forma animaga de su papá, especialmente porque era SU papá y ya lo tenía que compartir con Albus y Lily.

–Pero solo si no lo haces de nuevo– dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

–No lo hare de nuevo– prometió solemne James, se acerco al pequeño rubio y lo abrazo, así le habían enseñado su familia a pedir perdón, los Weasley decían que no era una disculpa sincera si no abrazabas al afectado y Harry se sintió orgulloso de su hijo.

Scorpius no sabía qué hacer así que regreso el abrazo muy torpemente, nadie más que su familia lo abrazaba, en la calle a veces insultaban a su papi y por eso prefería tener amigos animales.

Los pequeños se enfrascaron rápidamente en una aventura imaginaria y Harry los envidio, cuanta facilidad para perdonar tenían los niños, su amistad y sentimientos eran tan nobles que el enfado se les pasaba rápidamente, como desearía que Malfoy y el pudiesen perdonarse así de fácil, pero que difícil era hacerlo con tanto pasado arrastrándose.

Paso un pequeño lapso de tiempo y Draco salió con la señora y su niño a un lado murmurando cosas, cuando Draco vio a los Potter frunció el seño pero siguió atendiendo con cortesía a la señora hasta que ella se marcho.

–Potter, no te dije que te…

–Papi, no tienes más clientes, ¿podemos Jimmy y yo ir dentro del consultorio a jugar a los sanadores? Te prometo no agarrar tus cosas, ¿siiii? –Interrumpió el pequeño mostrando su enorme sonrisa

–Scorpius ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi consultorio no es para jugar? – Regaño amablemente Draco olvidándose totalmente de Harry, Scorpius sonrió aun mas esa era la pregunta favorita de papá, _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho…?_ Él ya sabía cómo contestarla, le debía dar un número a papá para que este no preguntara más

–Siete– contesto seguro, tan seguro que tanto Harry como James pensaron que en verdad ese niño llevaba la cuenta de lo que le decía Draco.

–No,  van más de siete– Draco soltó un suspiro cansado y continuo– En lo que cierro el local, pero solo en donde guardo los libros para leer y pueden  sentarse en la camilla, ¿entendiste hijo?

–Si papi, en todos los lugares menos en la camilla y en la zona de libros, lo anotare en mi libreta invisible– Dijo haciendo que anotaba en alguna libreta

–¡Scorpius!

–Solo bromeaba– se escucho desde dentro del consultorio.

Los adultos se quedaron solos, en un incomodo silencio, Draco solo negó con la cabeza y no quiso decir ni una palabra.

–Lo lamento, todo tiene una explicación– Draco alzo una ceja esperando a oír una muy buena explicación –pero principalmente quiero empezar de nuevo, por favor– diciendo esto estiro la mano tal como Draco lo había hecho en el tren hace muchos años atrás.

Draco respiro profundamente y decidió que si su hijo podía perdonar, el también podía, no debía doler tanto ¿verdad?, estiro la mano y estrecho la de Harry.

_Continuara..._


	4. Enfrentamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: No se creo que traume a los hijos de Harry… Bashin Ginny… en mis escritos no es una sorpresa peeero bueno me disculpo con sus fans por adelantado, sin betear, por lo tanto con errores, por lo tanto cuidado!! jajaja  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner INC.

**Enfrentamiento.**

Harry tuvo una cálida sensación subiéndole por el brazo cuando estrechaba la mano de Draco, después procedió a contarle lo que había pasado, inventándose una misión para justificar el que se convirtiera en un gatito.

Draco se dio cuenta que era muy fácil hablar con Potter y puso su plan de tener a Harry como algo mas en acción, aunque cuando recordó a sus hijos interrumpió el balbuceo de Harry preguntando bruscamente.

– ¿y tu esposa? – Harry frunció el cejo un poco confundido pero aun así abrió la boca para responder.

–Ella…

–¿Harry? – interrumpió una cabeza desde la puerta del consultorio, momentos después un James corriendo paso al lado de Harry y Draco.

–¡Mami yo estaba con papá así que no me escape!– comenzó a excusarse el pequeño pelirrojo con su madre y al ver a sus dos hermanos les platicaba los variados cuentos que el sanador tenía en su consultorio.

–Así que era cierto– dijo con un tono demasiado frio, haciendo que sus tres hijos la voltearan a ver– dime Harry acaso Malfoy no te corrió de este consultorio hace rato

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto confundido Harry

–Varias señoras salieron de aquí comentándolo a todo aquel que se dejaba, “El mortifago de Malfoy se atrevió a correr al Harry Potter”– ella respondió con un enorme tono de superioridad.

El pequeño Scorpius se había puesto al lado de su papá y al escuchar a esa señora se enojo bastante.

–¡Mi papá, no es un _mortífero_ señora! Es un sanador ¿acaso no ve su bata verde? – el pequeño no entendía porque la gente le decía mortífero a su papá, era sanador, pero lo bueno que el siempre estaba cerca para corregir a los demás.

–Mortifago– Draco corrigió inconscientemente a su hijo– escúchame bien Weasley… Potter… lo que seas, si corrí a Potter es porque TU hijo golpeo al mío.

–Hay pobre, ¿acaso el torturador se sintió torturado por eso? – Su sarcasmo enfermaba de cierta manera a Draco– ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hiciste en la guerra?

–¡Ginny! – Harry interrumpió casi gritando– ya basta.

–Harry, el debería de arrepentirse, ¿con que cara te corre de este…lugar?

–Pues con la única cara que tiene– respondió Scorpius nuevamente, no iba a dejar que se metieran con su papá, el era  tan bueno– Si mi papá quiere que Señor Aguacate se valla, ¡pues el Señor Aguacate se tiene que ir!

–Scorpius no te metas, metete al consultorio y no salgas hasta que yo te diga– el pequeño rubio se quedo viendo a su papá pero finalmente obedeció, Harry iba a comenzar a defender a Draco pero este lo silencio– Potter se me defender solo gracias, y en cuanto a ti– volteo a ver a la pelirroja– no tengo razón alguna para justificar mis acciones pero que te quede bien claro que en el tiempo de la guerra, no llegue a torturar a nadie, y si crees que el que mi hijo deba ser “torturado” por mis acciones debes estar totalmente enferma.

–Como te atreves…Harry dile algo.

–Ginny deberías disculparte– Harry estaba furioso, no con Draco si no con Ginny, y los hijos de Harry solo miraban asustados a los adultos, Draco se tranquilizo un poco pero no bajaba la guardia.

–Ves por eso nos divorciamos– expuso ella enfadada– ¡nunca me apoyas! Prefieres a esa cosa…–Saco la varita y con un movimiento puso la pequeña sala de esperas de cabeza–¡Me largo a la madriguera! Tu cuida a los niños te toca a ti– y después de eso se desapareció con un pequeño “plop”

La pequeña niña comenzó a llorar y Harry solo se rasco incómodamente la cabeza.

–Lamento eso– dijo Harry para después acercarse  a sus hijos y tranquilizarlos un poco.

–Si yo también lo lamento, no debí decirle enferma frente a sus hijos– Draco se acerco al pequeño Albus que era con el único que había tratado y también trato de tranquilizarlo.

Después de que los dos hombres tranquilizaron lo suficiente a los niños y estos se fueran a jugar dentro del consultorio del sanador, se dieron a la tarea de arreglar la sala de esperas.

Guardaron silencio mientras acomodaban sus cosas y cuando terminaron, un silencio abrumador los invadió.

–Yo… creo que me tengo que ir– comenzó Harry– realmente estoy apenado, y quiero que disculpes a…

–Está bien, no hay problema en serio… y bueno se que ya te corrí, y que empezamos mal pero quiero que sepas que tú y tus hijos son bienvenidos aquí.

–Gracias, si pudiese hacer algo para compensar todo esto…

–No, no te preocupes gracias…

–bien

–bien

–Llamare a los chicos– Harry volteo para ir por sus hijos y Draco estiro un poco el brazo para detenerlo

–De hecho… creo que si podría haber algo…

–Oh… bien dímelo, pídeme lo que sea… con tal de compensarte…

–Suena muy sugerente, gracias, pero me conformare con… ¿Qué te parece una cena?

–¿Cena? Oh si, una cena… ¿perfecto, el viernes?

–En mi casa… –Harry no entendía lo que sucedía, primero su hijo peleaba con el de Malfoy, luego él se disculpaba, después su mujer peleaba con Malfoy y al final… ¿Malfoy y el tendrían una cena en la casa de Malfoy? ¿Qué parte del día se había perdido? – es que los viernes siempre ceno con Scorpius, si quieres puedes llevar a tus hijos

–Claro, muy bien… cena el viernes en tu casa, con mis hijos…–De de pronto Harry pensó que Draco estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento, si se estiraba un poco mas…

–Anotado en mi libreta invisible– dijo la infantil voz de Scorpius interrumpiendo el momento– y no faltes Señor Aguacate, o no serás más mi amigo.

–Por supuesto que no lo hare– Harry se retiro abochornado, y al poco rato se fue con sus hijos.

Draco sonrió internamente, una lucha mas ganada y así señoras y señores es como una serpiente atrapa a un león en menos de un día.

 

_Continuara..._


End file.
